bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Trister
Infinity Trister is a Gundalian Bakugan and Marucho's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He is Marucho's fifth Guardian Bakugan after Preyas, Diablo/Angelo Preyas, Minx Elfin and Akwimos. His BakuNano is Crosstriker. Information Infinity Trister is an Aquos Bakugan from the Planet of Gundalia. He traveled to Earth via Bakugan Interspace to find his perfect battle partner, who is Marucho. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, he was revealed to be Marucho's Guardian Bakugan in the intro and that he is a Gundalian Bakugan that teamed up with Marucho shortly after the events of Gundalian Invaders. He later helped the children in the arena that Titanium Dragonoid was battling in due to him not controlling his new powers by protecting them when the buildings were collapsing alongside Taylean. In episode 2, he battled Krakenoid and he was doing good. However, the battle was interrupted by Zenthon before he could defeat him. He later attempted to battle Zenthon but was defeated in one strike. The battle then had to be drawn. In episode 4, he battled Zenthon alongside Titanium Dragonoid and Taylean before Zenthon flees and later he watched Titanium Dragonoid's and Taylean's battle against Spyron and Vertexx. In episode 5, he and Taylean were battling against the Tri-Twisters and their Cyclone Percivals, but were losing since it was three against two. They were later saved by Krowll and Horridian. In episode 7, he battled the Bash Brothers and their Flash Ingrams. He lost due to them using their BakuNanos. He appeared again in episode 11. He talked about how he arrived in Bakugan Interspace a long time ago, probably during Gundalian Invaders, and was looking for his destined partner. He met many Brawlers but he felt that they were not for him and if it took him years, he would wait. Then, when he saw Marucho battling. He realized that Marucho was to be his destined partner. He battled again with Marucho against Krakenoid and Jack Punt. Even though Krakenoid used his BakuNano Gem Sabre, Trister defeated him. In episode 12, he, along with Marucho, decide to enter the announced "Capture the Flag Tourney" in Interspace in order to limit the chaos and finish the battle as soon as possible. Trister and Marucho try convincing Paige and Rafe not to enter, but they refuse. When Boulderon and Wolfurio are badly injured during a brawl with Team Anubias, Trister jumps in and transports them to safety. When Rafe and Paige decide to stick with Marucho's strategy, Trister and Wolferio manage to distract Spyron, Sellon and Mechtogan Braxion until Boulderon manages to take the objective and win. In episode 13, he battled Spyron in the semifinals and won. In the finals, he battled Taylean and lost. In episode 15, he helps battle the Chaos Bakugan and later uses his Bakunano, Crosstriker. ;Ability Cards * Abyss Cyclone (Tempest Cyclone): * Fierce Stream: * Hyper Stream: * Aquos Mine: * Crush Buster: * Shield Cyclone: Nullifies the opponents ability. * Climb Water: * Stun Current: * Grassed Out: * Ground Freeze: Nullifies the opponent's ability and prevents them from activating new ones. * Round Bunker: Nullifies the opponents ability. * Hold Over: The opponent can't move or use any abilities until the battle is over, but Bakunano and Mechtogan can still be used. * Hyper Pressure: * Pressure Edge: Game In the game, Infinity Trister is a BakuTactix Bakugan. His Pyrus version has been seen with 600/650/700/750/900/1000G Gs. The Haos Version Has 600/700/850/900/900/950Gs. He has also been seen in Ventus and Darkus in a Mechtogan Extension Pack. Trivia *Its appearance is somewhat similar to Elemental Hero Glow Neos from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. *Its face is similar to that of Elico's. *His legs are similar to those of Akwimos in Ball-Form. *He does not seem to have the humorous personality like Marucho's other Guardian Bakugan, but by being himself and trying to sound cool, he is funny. He has also shown instances of sarcasm, as seen in a few episodes. *His personality is also similar to Plitheon's, as he is easily annoyed. He is also very cocky when it comes to battling. *According to Trister, Marucho always plans strategies three steps ahead. *He doesn't seem to get along with Taylean as they always fight or disagree, even though the war between their home planets is over. *It has yet to be revealed whether Infinity Trister will be able to change its attribute like most of Marucho's previous Guardian Bakugan. It is assumed that he will not since Akwimos did not. *All versions of Infinity Trister except the Combat version have a Red or Green crystal on their stomach. *Infinity Trister is one of the only Bakugan that have the allmost Akwimos personallity. *His ability Crush Buster '''is similar to Lumino Dragonoid's Battle Gear's old name - Cross Buster. *It was originally presumed that Trister was a gift from Ren at the beginning of Mechtanium Surge but this was proven wrong in episode 11. *He seems to get along with Marucho as a battler and partner very well. *His head in toy form wiggles a lot due to closing it by folding it's head (unless you rig it). *When Trister floats in his Ball form, it resembles the movement of a large jellyfish. *In ball form, the bottom of the tassle-like things that hang from the sides of his head are fully blue, but in Bakugan form they're silver at the bottom. Gallery Anime Tristarsphere1.JPG|Infinity Trister in ball form (close) Tristarsphere2.JPG|Infinity Trister in ball form (open) Tristar1.JPG|Infinity Trister in real form. Tristarmarucho.JPG|Infinity Trister and Marucho. Screen shot 2011-02-15 at 8.57.40 PM.png|Infinity Trister in ball form Trhsms2.JPG|Infinity Trister using '''Hyper Stream Trbfms2.JPG|Infinity Trister using Spear Stream Krvstrms2.JPG|Infinity Trister and Krakenoid Martrintms.JPG|Infinity Trister and Marucho in Intermission Screen Preview Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Tri-Twister Take Down HD__360p__1_0005.jpg|Infinity Trister is ready to use Spear Stream. Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0012.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 10 (4).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (2).jpg|Infinity Trister and Marucho's official art on the Cartoon Network website Picture 187652.png|Infinity Trister using Aquos Mine. hurt trister.png trister.png|Trister using the ability Shield Cyclone TristerBlushing.jpg|Trister "blushing" trister using CLIMG WATER.png|Trister using Climb Water Tristar_stun_current.png|Tristar using Stun Current Thebrawlers.png Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.36.45 AM.png Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.35.03 AM.png Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.53.08 AM.png Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.52.11 AM.png Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.51.53 AM.png Spyanddaf&tris.png Lolelements.PNG Baku26.PNG Baku25.PNG Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 8.25.48 PM.png Tristar Boulderon Wolfurio.jpg|Infinity Trister Boulderon and Wolfurio 190.jpg|Infinity Trister after the activation of a Gate Card Game File:T1R3RWXfRfXXcKOfPa_120822_jpg_310x310.jpg 0b00bf0a3f522e9de822539a761d0409.jpg Infinitytrister.png 43452345.PNG Ventus silent strike pack.png|Infinity Trister and Silent strike in a Mechtogan Extension Pack T.jpg 816xyGjGBiL. AA1500 .jpg|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_Trister MY TRISTER.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus InfinityTrister Open.png|Pyrus Infinity Trister in opened ball form Aquos InfinityTrister Open.png|Aquos Infinity Trister in opened ball form Ventus_InfinityTrister_Open.png|Ventus Infinity Trister in opened ball form Subterra InfinityTrister Open.png|Subterra Infinity Trister in opened ball form Haos InfinityTrister Open.png|Haos Infinity Trister in opened ball form Darkus InfinityTrister Open.png|Infinity Darkus Trister in opened ball form Clear InfinityTrister Open.png|Clear Infinity Trister in opened ball form Combat_InfinityTrister_Open.png|Combat Infinity Trister in opened ball form Pyrus InfinityTrister.png|Pyrus Infinity Trister Aquos InfinityTrister.png|Aquos Infinity Trister Ventus InfinityTrister.png|Ventus Infinity Trister Subterra InfinityTrister.png|Subterra Infinity Trister Haos InfinityTrister.png|Haos Infinity Trister Darkus InfinityTrister.png|Darkus Infinity Trister Clear InfinityTrister.png|Clear Infinity Trister Combat InfinityTrister.png|Combat Infinity Trister CrosstrikerBDability.png Trister8.PNG Trister7.PNG Trister6.PNG Trister5.PNG Trister4.PNG Trister3.PNG Trister2.PNG Trister1.PNG TristerBD6.png TristerBD3.png TristerBD5.png TristerBD4.png aquos_TR.PNG Flare1.PNG Combat_Infinty_Tristar.png Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan Category:Bakutactix Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Special Treatment Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Characters